We All Need Help
by Sesshomaru's Goddess
Summary: I don't think that anyone who doesn't like Shippo with Kagome or him being a little good kid (not that he's bad) should read this. It will turn R rated later. Summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha, I do not. (For once I remembered it!!)

            Summary: Something happens with Shippo but I don't want to give it away (if you like Shippo as a good little kid or can't stand him liking Kagome then don't read). Sesshomaru and Naraku get cursed. What happens when they all meet in the future? Chaos? Don't worry, it gets much worse. 

            I got a really weird idea for a fic and my friend told me to try it out, so here I am, writing a fic that's probably gonna get me jumped…or just flamed, so I'll warn you now, this is not for young children!!…I'll do it again.

**_WARNING:_****_ THIS STORY WILL NOT BE SUTIBLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF THIRTEEN AND SOON WILL TURN R, BUT NOT UNTIL LATER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

**__**

            _For now it will be P.G.13 for some thoughts but soon it will get rated R, so if you don't like those kinds of fics, please don't read it! I have given you plenty of warnings (I think at least) so please don't send me bad e-mails (even though I'm expecting a couple from the bakas who can't read warnings). I'm doing this cause my friend said I should (but no, if she asked me to do drugs I would not, so don't bother asking me.) so don't be hate'n!!_

            The purple cow jumped over the car and continued to run. He thundered down the road in slow-mo. If you looked closely at his face you could catch a glimpse…scratch that, you could easily see the horror covering his cow features. His mouth was open in a scream but nothing came out except a big, loud _MOOOOOO_!

            The small creatures continued to run after him; chasing him down the street of the strange world they were running through. He didn't know what was going on but knew that if he stopped…the _bunnies_ would get him! This thought made him run faster than before and the slow-mo shattered till he was moving at turbo speed.

            "Moooooo" he yelled out as he came to a cut off in the middle of the strange path. Water raged below him, offering him the chance the bunnies wouldn't give him…a swift and not-as-painful death.

            He had to decide quickly for the bunnies were closing in…okay! He had chosen. Taking one last look at the raging rapids below him, the cow and walked away from the drop. The bunnies started to close in.

            'What was I thinking? I'm bigger then they are! I can win!' just as he thought this the bunnies got evil glints in their eyes and pulled out…'OH MY GAWD!' 

            He turned high tail and ran straight for the drop, changing his mind. He leaped as the bunnies began to throw-

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Shippo jumped up from his sleeping position against Kagome who also awoke. Inuyasha stood in the middle of the clearing, screaming his head off.

            "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when he took a deep breath from lack of oxygen.

            "*Whimper*…that…" he began.

            "What, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked calmly, trying to sooth him.

            "THAT RACOON STOLE ALL OF _MY RAMEN!!!!_" he yelled and threw himself on the ground, banging his fists like a little kid who didn't get to have candy. Kagome just watched his antics dryly before turning to Shippo, "Shippo, can you go to the river and fetch some water for breakfast, please?" 

            "Sure, Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed happily. He'd do anything for Kagome (_even drugs_) because, he couldn't figure out why, but he felt funny around her. He never felt like this around his mother or Sango, he just couldn't figure it out. Shrugging, he went off to the river to 'fetch' the water Kagome asked for.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            The water was moving pretty fast at this area of the river, but Shippo was determined to get the water for Kagome.

            'Kagome looked awfully pretty today' Shippo thought as he walked over to the river, a flash of his weird dream ran through his mind and he remembered that he needed to talk to Kagome about it and see what it meant.

            He cautiously walked to the river's edge and lowered the bucket into it. Of course, the current grew stronger and poor Shippo was dragged in.

            He kicked viciously, fighting to get to the surface but the pressure held him under. He saw a black plant float in front of him followed by another until they surrounded him. They wrapped around him and shocked him. Images of the Thunder brothers killing his family ran through his mind but were soon replaced by Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango killing his family. He saw them holding Kagome captive with Miroku forcing himself on her. Soon he was crying out from, not pain, but rage. His demon rage took over and he transformed (I couldn't think of another word). 

            'How dare he! How _dare _he force himself on _my Kagome_!!!'

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

            Kagome sat in front of the fire, patiently waiting for Shippo to return with the water, but she wasn't expecting for him to return all wet. He walked into camp, dripping, his hair out and long, his arms and legs a lot longer, his face had lost the childish look and became more rugged. All in all, he was hot…and her adopted son!

            "Shippo! What happened?" she ran up to him. It was only then that she saw his eyes. His blood red eyes. He looked at Kagome's concerned face and grinned evilly before leaning in and kissing her. 

            Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she gasped, giving him the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue past her lips. Inuyasha busted into the clearing in search for the strange smell coming from Shippo's scent. He didn't expect to find a demon making out with Kagome. The demon looked strangely familiar but it was hard to tell because a strange (I like that word) black plant was hanging off of him, radiating…some type…of power-like-thingy…what?! He wasn't no perverted monk!

            He growled before jumping at the fool demon that dared to kiss Kagome, but he just vanished with Kagome.

            "Kagome!" Inuyasha called. He heard a noise behind him and turned. It was…Shippo?-with Kagome on a tree branch. His eyes reddened even more at the sight of Inuyasha.

            "You shall die, Inuyasha, for killing my family!" Shippo shouted before lunging at him. Kagome was left on the tree branch.

            "Kagome, Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango came running into the clearing a moment later, having heard Inuyasha's shout.

            "You!" Shippo growled at Miroku who was looking at Kagome concernedly. He whipped around and caught sight of Shippo, fear marring his features when he saw the black plant on him.

            "Oh no" he whispered but Shippo thought it was because of him.

            "Oh yes" he answered back but Inuyasha started to yell at him from the tree branch he left Kagome on.

            "What are you thinking, Shippo? What are you talking about? I didn't kill your parents!" Inuyasha yelled at him, but it fell on death ears.

            "Get away from her!" he snarled at Inuyasha. Then, he turned to Miroku, "I'll make you pay for what you have done!" and he charged. Inuyasha jumped down to help Miroku and Sango stop Shippo without hurting him while Kagome just watched in horror.

            "What is wrong with you, Shippo?" Sango cried out to him but he just kept attacking them.

            "You will pay, Miroku! You will pay for what you did to Kagome!" he snarled as he cut Miroku's arm causing a deep gash.

            "Shippo, he didn't do anything to me!" Kagome cried out from the branch trying to stop the fight. Shippo stopped and looked back at her causing everyone else to stop and watch.

            "Kagome…don't lie to me. I saw what he did." Shippo stated calmly, still looking over his shoulder at her.

            "W-what?" Kagome asked shakily. Shippo's eyes turned green again for a split second before he continued, this time his voice held malicious, "Don't try to hide it. I know already, I saw what happened" Kagome shook her head at this. He choked but continued, "He…he forced himself on to you, Kagome!" A look of pure horror not even Naraku cold produce crossed her features.

            At this, Shippo attacked Miroku again.

            "Shippo, stop! Inuyasha! It's the plants! Get the plants off of him before it's to late!" Miroku yelled while he tried to block Shippo's vicious attacks with his staff.

            Inuyasha jumped at Shippo at this newfound information but Shippo clawed him in the gut before he could reach. It was then, that Inuyasha realized just how much taller Shippo was and how different he looked. He looked like a full-grown demon.

            Sinking to the floor, he saw Shippo turn and jump into the trees, making his escape. The others (not including Kagome) ran to him just before he fainted.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

                        There's the first chapter. What happened to Shippo? What was that black plant? Why is Shippo kissing Kagome? Why is he having these strange dreams? What did the bunnies pull out before Inuyasha awoke? Why did the raccoons steal Inuyasha's ramen? All of this will be answered in the next chapter so REVIEW!!


	2. An Explanation

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha, I do not. (Second time I remembered it!!)

            Summary: Something happens with Shippo but I don't want to give it away (if you like Shippo as a good little kid or can't stand him liking Kagome then don't read). Sesshomaru and Naraku get cursed. What happens when they all meet in the future? Chaos? Don't worry, it gets much worse. 

            I got a really weird idea for a fic and my friend told me to try it out, so here I am, writing a fic that's probably gonna get me jumped…or just flamed, so I'll warn you now, this is not for young children!!…I'll do it again.

**_WARNING:_****_ THIS STORY WILL NOT BE SUTIBLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF THIRTEEN AND SOON WILL TURN R, BUT NOT UNTIL LATER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

**__**

            _For now it will be P.G.13 for some thoughts but soon it will get rated R, so if you don't like those kinds of fics, please don't read it! I have given you plenty of warnings (I think at least) so please don't send me bad e-mails (even though I'm expecting a couple from the bakas who can't read warnings). I'm doing this cause my friend said I should (but no, if she asked me to do drugs I would not, so don't bother asking me.) so don't be hate'n!!_

This story is dedicated to Kage Otome who has been a great reviewer and I love her stories. (Hey Kage, what does Otome mean? I know Kage means shadow but I'm not sure about Otome. And also, can you e-mail me what you look like later?)

And just to clarify that dream at the beginning was Shippo's, Inuyasha just woke him up from it. I left out a word when I was typing the questions at the end. Okay.

Amongst the underbrush, he rushed through the leaves and twigs, his breathing still normal. The rain pressed down against the now muddy earth, causing his feet to sink in if he stood for to long in one spot, but if he ran fast enough he would just skim it.

            He took to the trees, stirring no leaves. The cuts and scrapes he had acquired, he paid no mind. The only color he could see was red. He could smell everything and his mind was clear. This was the first in a long time since he felt free, but then he remembered Kagome and what Miroku did to her.

            He speed up, his vision turned a dark red.

````````````````````````````````````````````````Kaede's Hut`````````````````````````````````````````````

            "What was wrong with Shippo, Miroku?" Kagome asked worriedly.

            "Yes, I have never seen that kind of plant before" Sango turned to him. He held a book of water plants in his hands that he had taken from Kaede's shelf, his fingers working to turn the page while they shook uncontrollably. 

            He turned another page and ran his forefinger down the side of it before he came to a stop, his eyes darted across the page in a rush to take in the small print. Soon he reached the bottom of the paragraph that he was reading but his eyes froze on one spot. He stared for a while before back tracking and rereading that line several times, his eyes growing wider with each passing.

            "What is it, Miroku? What does it say?" Kagome leaned in closer. She read it over his shoulder.

            _The Itai plant _(I know, really gay but I can't think of anything, so sue me…except for Ashley! You can't!)_ is a very dangerous water plant that usually lurks in shallow, murky waters. It tangles itself around its victims and sends surges of energy into them, paralyzing them for up to an hour. During this time, it takes memories from the mind and alters them to go against their friends and loved ones. The Itai plant also makes one's feelings stronger making the victim express themselves and how they feel. It does not take over the mind, it just alters memories and the victim's suppressed feelings are shown. People under the Itai's power are usually very aggressive. After a full week under the Itai's influence, the victim's memories stay altered and the Itai dies from lack of water. The victim will continue going after its friends and family until its dead.  If more than one person is caught by an Itai plant in the same pool of water then the Itais normally fuse their mind and bodies together. The victims go crazy. There are no know cases of a youkai getting caught before. _

_                                    *Picture of Itai plant* _

"I think it would be wise for Lady Kagome to go home until we can get the Itai plant off of him." Miroku offered, still staring at the last line.

            'If this has never happened on a youkai before than what will happen to Shippo?' he asked himself.

            "Miroku is right, Kagome. You should go home and wait there. Inuyasha will come get you after we save Shippo" Sango reasoned. She deeply cared for Kagome. She was the closest she had to family anymore.

            "But Shippo is-" Kagome argued but Inuyasha picked up her bag and cut her off.

            "You will be staying in your time, Kagome, until I come to get you" Inuyasha then proceeded to pick her up, sling her over his shoulder and walk through the flaps with her protesting all the way. They continued like that all the way to the well, neither noticing the pair of blood red eyes watching Kagome.

```````````````````````````````````````````````At the well```````````````````````````````````````````````

            "Inuyasha! Put me down! I care for Shippo more than all of you, I want to go help him!" Kagome screamed into his back.

            "Kagome, if you want to help Shippo then you will stay in your time…for his sake" Inuyasha said unusually calm.

            Kagome stopped her struggling after that. She wasn't stupid, she knew know, how Shippo truly felt for her, and if he had been that way (minus the evil 'I'm gonna rape you and kill everyone else' bit) when she met him she could of considered him boyfriend material but she had met him as a kit and had unconsciously adopted him as her son.

            She sighed and waited till Inuyasha put her down. When he did, neither said anything, she just took her bag and walked over to the well. She sat on it, her legs dangling down before turning to face Inuyasha.

            "He had better be okay when I get back. You only have a week to find him, so you had better go and look" tears escaped her eyes but she paid them no mind, "It was my fault. I shouldn't have asked him to go to the river. I should have done it myself!" Kagome closed her eyes in pain, wishing to be comforted, but she knew Inuyasha would not. All he could do was fix things to the way they were.

            "Go, Kagome. I promise I will try my hardest" And with that he was gone. She looked wildly around the clearing in surprise before realizing he trusted her enough to leave her alone. He trusted her to go through the well and gave her enough time to gather her bearings. More tears sprang to her eyes, but when she heard a bush stir just slightly behind where he was standing; her face took a lopsided grin.

            'So he doesn't trust me, huh?' she thought dryly, "Inuyasha, you might as well come out…if you don't trust me that much" she muttered the last part under her breath. The bushes rustled some more before a lean figure came out covered in deep gashes and scrapes. His red eyes burned into her's and he had on the hottest grin ever…I mean, he grinned at her. She noticed that now his pupils were red and what used to be white around them was now black. He truly did look evil now.

            "Kagome," he breathed out huskily, "I have had a weird dream." Her eyes widened when she realized that he still remembered that she use to console him when he had weird dreams that he didn't understand. She smiled, albeit a little afraid, and beckoned him closer.

            'Maybe there's some chance that I can get the Itai plant off of him' she thought and smiled again when he eagerly applied.

            "Okay, so when did you have the dream and what happened?" Kagome asked like she always did. Shippo gave her another grin before replying, "Well, it was that day when Inuyasha woke us up screaming about raccoons." He began to explain but he didn't show any hostility towards Inuyasha, 'Maybe the plant isn't working or something.' Kagome guessed before turning to Shippo, "What were the bunnies holding?" she tried hard not to laugh at his dream.

            "They had jars of…" he shivered, "…butterflies…" he answered in a horrid tone. Kagome tried hard not to laugh but could help but crack a smile. 

            "What!? I'm serious!" Shippo exclaimed, his mouth forming a pout as he stared at her.

            'He's acting exactly like himself. What if it didn't work like it was suppose to because he was a youkai?' "I know, Shippo. We all know how terrified of butterflies you are." Kagome laughed then, thinking back to the time when they crossed an open field and millions of butterflies flew around them. Shippo had gotten so scared he jumped on to Inuyasha who the butterflies were strangely leaving alone.

            To say that made Inuyasha pissed would be an understatement. Kagome giggled again causing Shippo to smirk. Kagome got an idea and decided to try it.

            "Hey, Shippo?" Kagome asked tentavily. 

            "Yeah, Kagome?" He asked back, turning his head to give her a curious look of innocence.

            "Can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked and an image of her asking Shippo to get water rushed though her mind before she pushed it out. 'This shouldn't do anything bad. It could save him.'

            "Sure, Kagome! Anything!" He answered huskily again.

            "Can you try to take that plant off of you?" She ignored the tone of his voice and asked him but then noticed that he was wearing new clothes, "Where did you get the clothes?"

            "I found an abandoned hut in the woods, so I got a pair of clothes since mine were all torn up. I'll try to take it off" He answered and stood up, removing his shirt to reveal a well-toned chest. Kagome blushed but watched him remove the Itai plant. When he was done he looked over at her. Then his eyes went completely black and the wind speed up in a rush around them carrying trees and bushes from the ground with it, blocking off the rest of the world. He floated a couple feet off the ground, his hair whipping around him. Then he threw his head back into a scream filled with pain and agony.

            What happened to Shippo? Where are Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha when Kagome needs them? Will Inuyasha ever get ramen again? Did the raccoons really take his ramen? Why haven't I answered about the raccoons yet?

            _Next time. So review!_

_            Review Responses:_

_Kage Otome:  …Yeah. You confused me. I think that this chapter has answered your question though. If not tell me and I'll explain._

_Ashley:  _  _Shippo was having the dream. Inuyasha just woke him up. Well,…at least you like them all, right?_

_Japanese Dictionary:_

_Itai- pain_


End file.
